1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to an apparatus for an integrated child restraint seat and transport for carry on luggage.
2. Description of Related Art
Car seats which convert into strollers, and vice versa, are generally known in the art. These convertible car seats typically have a retractable wheel assembly comprising four wheels which can be retracted so that the stroller converts into a car seat which can be secured to the fixed car seats of an automobile. In order to convert this type of car seat into a stroller, the seat is unfastened from the fixed car seat of the automobile and the wheel assembly is deployed so that the car seat functions as a baby stroller when the wheels are deployed. One disadvantage of the typical car seat which converts into a stroller, and vice versa, is that the wheel assembly usually adds a relatively large amount of weight to the seat thereby rendering the seat somewhat unwieldy and difficult to attach it to and remove it from the fixed car seat of the automobile. The weight of the wheel assembly is generally attributable to the fact that the wheel assembly comprises four wheels and associated hardware.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,821 discusses a two wheel car seat that converts into a stroller. However, the intended use of the car seat is limited to a stroller and does not offer flexibility for other travel purposes.